One Last Time
by sierragust
Summary: This would be the very last time he gets to be with her before he goes into battle with the Western continent. But he will come back alive. (One-shot) Implied SS.


**A.N: This is a romantic Dark Cloud one-shot that came into my head while I was viewing one of Seda's memories. Anyway, I hope you guys love this story. Especially you, WanderingSoulofTime.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud or any of its characters. They belong to Akhiro Hino.**

 **X~X~X**

The rain continued to pour heavily as two people hurriedly headed inside the castle set to the Eastern continent.

"What brings you here, Sophia?" Seda asked, drying his now-soaked hair with a towel that he took from the bath chambers before he changed out of his black vest once he and Sophia entered his room.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, so that's why I came here." Sophia said, setting her now-drenched towel on the table as the heat radiating from the fireplace began to slowly dry her soaked dress before she refastened her hair back into a bun.

"I see that." He said as he stepped away from the dressing blind before they heard a hurriedly knock on his door.

"Your Majesty! The West has declared war upon you!" The minister said, panting heavily as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"How much time do we have?" Seda asked, knitting his eyebrows.

"The day after tomorrow, sire!"

Cursing under his breath as he clenched his fists, Seda bit down on his lip hard until it began to bleed slightly, dark-red blood was now dripping onto the stone floor. It was almost a year since his father had passed the crown and the throne to him and his enemies were preparing themselves for war against his own, meaning this would be the last time he and Sophia would spend time together.

"Damn." Seda cursed under his breath as he started pacing around the fireplace. "They were preparing to have a war with us this whole time."

"What should we do, My Liege?" The minister asked, immediately breaking the young king's train of thought.

"Alright." He said, dismissing the minister. "We'll meet them tomorrow."

"Right away, my Lord." The minister said, leaving to tell the soldiers that were in the training room.

After Sophia had left, Seda unsheathed his sword and was proud to see it was still sharp before he took a few practice swings.

Next month…

The day after tomorrow would be the day Seda would leave for battle…

 **X~X~X**

The dark, storm clouds finally parted by the time Seda, now wearing his black vest that revealed his built abdomen, entered Sophia's bedroom to find his fiancée asleep as he slowly approached her bedside. Taking a seat beside her while trying not to awaken her, he ran his gloved fingers through her hair as he leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips before he quietly left her bedroom with tears forming in his beautiful violet eyes before he heard her.

"Seda… please be careful." She moaned softly before rolling onto her side, away from him.

He was doing this to save her and his kingdom; it would be something he would remind himself of everyday. Taking one last look at her castle, he shook his head before lightly kicking the flanks of his midnight-black stallion and riding off after he readjusted his sword that was hooked on his back as the first signs of morning broke through the night sky, followed by a thick layer of fog that started to roll in.

…Time to go.

 **X~X~X**

Panting heavily as beads of sweat started to roll down his face and into his now-bleeding cuts that he accumulated, Seda quickly mounted his horse and ordered his men to fall back, blood now coating the tips of his silvery-platinum hair.

Retreating into a nearby forest, Seda wiped the sweat and blood off his forehead as he wrapped a roll of white cloth around the bloody wound and watched as his men prepared a hearty meal of deer and bear.

"Is everything alright, Lord Seda…?" A healer asked, walking up to the young man.

"I just hope this war ends soon, Madeline…" Seda said, cleaning his bloody cuts as he sighed hopelessly.

They weren't going to win this battle…


End file.
